1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data link control system for monitoring control. More particularly, it relates to a control system, by which a data link in constructed for performing to monitor and control each transmission device (NE-Network Element) composing a network by polling from one maintenance center.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where the monitoring and controlling of transmission device is performed by existing maintenance device, according to a recent demand of diversification or high performance of a network, it is also required to support protocol with the existing maintenance device on the transmission device side to satisfy requests on a new network or new maintenance system formed between the transmission device and the existing maintenance device.
Transmission device having new interface functions is further required, for the new maintenance system. Therefore, each transmission device should be set according to the maintenance device, to operate the interface functions.
It was constituted with a simple network, in the case where the conventional transmission device was controlled for monitoring by the existing maintenance device (for example, it was constituted with Point-to-Point structure in which two terminals were composed), so that a maintenance operator sets a system according to the use of the system by installing switches for setting a station address, information for monitoring and controlling information for indicating whether each data link should be used or not and the like.
However, according to diversification or high performance of a network, switch settings as described above are increased depending on the increase of requests for hardware.
Accordingly, a number of switch settings should not only be performed to connect data links according to a new network in the transmission device, but it is also required to ascend the integrated rate, because there is a big problem for mounting to realize the hardware filled with a various kinds of functions.
Further, malfunction of the operator causes the case where the system does not work correctly, when a number of switch settings are performed.